The invention relates to a multiway valve comprising a valve housing, wherein an axially extending valve spool space is provided, wherein a valve spool arrangement is located, which is able to be moved longitudinally under the action of a control pressure in order to affect the supply of an actuating fluid to at least two valve power ducts opening laterally into the valve spool space.